(DxA) 50 Themes Smut Challenge
by ApritelloIsLife
Summary: Based on the title you should know why it's rated M. I got the idea from Cookie Monster The Kunoichi, who started a 100 themes smut challenge but never finished. I plan on doing all 50 and in the first chapter you can see the titles of the future chapters and get an idea of what the future themes will be. Apritello/Apriltello. Review people. It really helps the writing process.
1. Themes

1\. Just A Game

2\. April Is Here

3\. Spring

4\. First

5\. Slippery and Sudsy

6\. Valentine's

7\. Strip Poker

8\. Keep Quiet

9\. Better Than Coffee

10\. Swimming Is Overrated

11\. Don't Leave

12\. Movie Nght

13\. Sleep Kissing

14\. Come Over

15\. Surprise Visit

16\. Massage

17\. Let's Do It Again

18\. Keep It There

19\. Dungeons and Dragons

20\. Say My Name

21\. Why Are You Tired

22\. Try It Once

23\. Now

24\. After A Fight

25\. Miles Apart, Close Together

26\. Bad Girl

27\. No Touching

28\. Truth or Dare

29\. Caught Alone

30\. Waterbed

31\. Happy Birthday

32\. Just A Kiss

33\. Animalistic

34\. Comfort

35\. Before You Go

36\. A Flicker Of Light

37\. Let Me Take Care Of It

38\. Welcome Home

39\. Your Voice

40\. Take Things Slow

41\. What Do You Like About Me

42\. Nothing Else Matters

43\. Please

44\. Harder

45\. Everything About You

46\. Scream For Me

47\. My Always

48\. Can't Live Without You

49\. Burning Desire

50\. Don't Stop


	2. Theme 1: Just A Game

**A/N:** Okay, before you freak out on me, I know that I have some reviews on my topic challenge that I haven't done. Reason being is that it's not letting me post any more chapters. I'm not sure why, its some bug with FanFiction. So. Yeah. Don't hate me because I can't. Anyways, this is a little challenge where I'm going to be making 50 smut-filled oneshots on here, and you can see all the themes/titles in the chapter before this. Review guys! It really helps the writing process  
 **AU:** Donatello and April live in their own apartment.

 **Theme 1  
** **Just A Game**

Donatello is curious. It's just in his nature. Ever since he was young, he always wanted to know everything to put it in his mental 'data file.' So when April started sneaking away at night for 'alone time', to say he was intrigued was an understatement. He had tried asking her, but all she did was look at him and say "If I told you, then it wouldn't be _alone_ time, would it?" She had a point. But it didn't quench his interest. He was determined to figure out what she did behind the closed doors of the computer room.

And he was going to find out tonight.

* * *

He opened the door slowly, shutting it behind him, careful not to make noise. She sat at the desk, the computer monitor flickering and illuminating the dark room with various colors. He crept behind the chair, his tall height looming over her made it easy to see the image that the screen portrayed. The game that stared back at him made his face pale.

IMVU.

She was involved in the game, a soft smile on her face as she chatted with someone who insisted on calling her 'baby.' He could feel the rage bubbling in his stomach as his mind raced. _Am I not good enough?_

In a moment of rage and pure jealousy, his arm flung out, grasping the top of the chair and swiveling it forcefully around to him. April started up at him in shock, her arms still hovering mid-air. "D-Donnie? Wh.. It's not what it looks like. I was just-" she was cut short as he hefted her up into his arms, carrying her out of the room, his expression unchanging. "What are you doing?" she squeaked, almost afraid at the raged expression he wore.

He looked down at her and said with a growl: "Reminding you who your _real_ boyfriend is."

To say she was turned on was an understatement. She'd never been looked at with such desire and possessiveness, even by him. She sucked in a deep breath as she stilled in his arms, her eyes studying the firmness in his jaw as he carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

He tossed her onto the bed, the mattress squeaking as it bounced under her weight. She stayed frozen in the spot, afraid of what he might do if she tried to run. Or maybe she was enjoying their little game too much to will her body to move.

He stared down at her, darkened eyes shamelessly studying her form. His gaze settled on her face and he smirked, crawling on top of her and letting his face hover over hers.

"It's just a game, Donnie." she breathed, her hands instinctively reaching up to grip his shoulders. His eyelids hooded over and his jaw tightened again, giving him an aura of dangerous desire. He captured her lips, his mouth opening and his tongue prying her lips apart to taste her. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly gripping onto her waist. He broke away from her lips, moving to her neck.

"You're mine." he growled in her ear, biting down on her shoulder roughly as his hands smoothed against her waist, traveling upwards. His hands grabbed hold of the sides of her tank top, and in the heat of the moment he yanked outwards, easily pulling apart the flimsy fabric.

"Donnie!" she cried out in surprise as he tossed the torn cloth to the side. He smirked and crushed his mouth to hers, his hands gliding across every inch of exposed skin he could reach. He reached up and pinched her nipples roughly, causing her to break away from him and let out a strangled moan. He took a pink bud in his mouth, sucking hard, his teeth clamping down lightly. "Donnie," this time it came out low an dripping with desire.

He chuckled lowly, looking up at her face. "Yes?"

"I need you," she implored him with her eyes, her face expression her wanton desire. He whimpered at the offer, sliding her shorts and underwear down in one fluid motion. He dropped down into his hand, rubbing himself against her opening, churring at the dampness he found there.

"Say you're mine, April." he choked out, looking at her with fire in his chocolate eyes.

There was only one reply. "I'm yours." and with that, he plunged inside her.


	3. Theme 2: April Is Here

**Response To A Review:** "Possessiveness is not romantic it's abusive. You should be ashamed of yourself." ~ Guest. -sighs- I just, I don't even right now. -pinches bridge of nose- Honestly, I probably shouldn't have even called this out, but I feel an immense need to defend myself, and I can't very well do that with a PM, seeing as this is a guest user. Firstly, I never said it was romantic, far from it in fact. It wasn't _meant_ to be romantic, it was _meant_ to be pure, shameless, Apritello smut. Secondly, it's _not_ abusive if it's consensual, and it was pretty damn well consensual. Direct quote: "Or maybe she was enjoying their little game too much to will her body to move." We all know Donnie would never hurt April or abuse her in anyway. Thirdly, mostly every guy out there is possessive over their girlfriend. It's a trait of jealously, you know, that human emotion that's inside all of us? Just to recap, I'm not ashamed of myself, the previous chapter wasn't meant to be abusive (nor was it written in that sense), and you should read up understanding human emotions. Thanks!

 **A/N:** For future reference, the little AU tab below the author notes is where I write what is different in this oneshot, making it different from the rest. They aren't alternate universes from the viewpoint of the show, but I try to make each one unique and seeming like it's from a completely different timeline, so in the viewpoint of this oneshot collection, they _are_ AUs. Not every oneshot will have an AU tab ^-^ ~If you have any reviews lying around collecting dust, I'd be glad to take them off your hands~

 **Theme 2  
April Is Here**

April turned in her sleep, reaching out expectant to find a warm mass lying beside her. Her eyes opened groggily as she came in contact with the empty sheets. She let out a murmur of disappointment, the purple comforter sliding off of her as she sat up with a stretch. She glanced over at the alarm clock and grumbled as it flashed the time at her. 4:18. She swung her legs over the bed, her feet coming in contact with the cold concrete floor as she stood up. _I really need to buy some damn slippers_ she thought to herself as she made her way out of Donatello's bedroom and into the tunnels of the lair. She could hear the shower running down the hallway and knew that only Donnie would be up at this _ungodly_ hour.

As she approached the bathroom door, she knocked thrice, calling out his name over the rush of the streams; he called her name back. Once she was sure it was Donnie, she opened the door and shut it behind her, peeling the nightie from her form and dropping her underwear. She pulled back the shower curtain and stepped inside with him, looking up at him with a glint in her eyes. "You left me," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "You of all people know I only need a few hours sleep," he reached for the loofah behind him, dousing it with April's lavender scented soap, and with a smile he began gliding it across her body.

She shuddered lightly against his touch. "You've been sleeping a lot longer than that lately. What made tonight different?" she looked up at him innocently. He chuckled, gliding the loofah over her chest, dragging out a moan from the red-head.

"I think we both know the reason," he brought his hand up to her breast, tweaking and pulling on one nipple as he 'washed' the other. She gasped, her arms reaching up and grasping his shoulders for support.

"Maybe you should remind me," she gripped the sides of his head, forcing him to bend down and meet her lips. She stumbled backwards until Donnie had her pinned against the wall of the shower, one hand around her waist and the other fondling her breast. The loofah had fallen to the floor, forgotten. He pulled away from her, looking into her darkened eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Remind you of what?" in a bold and daring move, he let one of his hands travel southwards, brushing through the fiery curls before stroking her silky wetness. "This?"

"Donnie.." she breathed out, bucking towards his hand.

"Or maybe this?" he plunged one of his large fingers inside of her, using his thumb to circle her sensitive pearl.

"Oh God!" she cried out, her fingers clenching around his shoulders, her nails biting deliciously into him. He groaned in response, unable to tell exactly who was enjoying this more.

But the both of them froze, mouths clamping shut as they heard the door creak open. They looked at each other in panic, and he broke away from her, his head peeking outside the shower curtain. "Raph!" he exclaimed as his brother shut the door behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been waitin' ten minutes, Don. I hafta piss," he grumbled at his brother.

"Uh, Raph-"

"We're brothers, so if you don't plan on getting yer ass out now, I guess you'll just hafta live with the fact I'm using the toilet while yer takin' a shower." he reached to lift up the seat of the toilet.

"Raph, April is here." Raph froze, looking over to Donnie. April's head popped out from behind the shower curtain and she managed a cheery 'hi', despite her flustered state.

"Uhhh," he straightened up, moving to the door. "Yeah. I'll hold it," he reached for the door handle, looking over at his brother again. "Also, locks would be a great investment on the bathroom door." he said before leaving.

"He has a point, you know," April looked up at him, her pupils still widened from desire. "Now.. Where were we?"


	4. Theme 3: Spring

**A/N:** Teehee.. It's time... For the springtime! I swear, these kinds of fics are my favorite to write. Donnie's always in the mood, April's always there for him, it's just all in all the best time of the year! Sorry this one took so long .  
 **AU:** It's Donatello and April's first spring together (wink wink)

 **Theme 3  
Spring**

Donnie always hated this time of year, the time when his inhuman half would rear it's ugly head, causing him to be moody, stressed, and just plain _horny._ In the past, he had been able to control it, throwing himself in his work and not really thinking about it. But now that April and he were _together,_ it seems that the only thing he can think about is her and her luscious curves. He tried to keep himself in control, he really did, but there's only so many cold showers one can take before losing their grip on their sanity.

He tried avoiding her, but it only made it harder on him to keep his primal side in check, and it wasn't long before April was questioning his sporadic behavior. She decided she was going to confront him on the issue, unaware of what she was about to get herself into.

* * *

"Hey, Don," she called out into the lab as she shut the door behind her. He looked up from his microscope.

"H-hey, April," he inwardly cursed himself as his voice cracked. She giggled at him, walking up to where he sat at the table. She leaned against it, an eyebrow raised.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Just analyzing these microbial organisms for the third time, you know how I love to be sure of things," he chuckled awkwardly. "After all, consistency is key to a great study, and a great study is key to a major breakthrough. I think I'm close to figuring out this new batch of retro-mutagen. The Kraang keep altering the mutagen, which slows down the process, but I'm always on the case and-"

"Donnie," she cut him off as he broke into a steady ramble. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh," his mouth clamped shut as he looked into her eyes. "So you were just saying hello then? I've been told I have a tendency to read to much into social conventions. I guess I could chalk it up to my anx-"

"Donnie!" she said more firmly this time, her brows furrowing in frustration. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I.. Uh," he looked back down at his microscope "I really should get back to this... Microbial organisms, y'know?"

"Donnie!" she banged her hand against the table and he jerked his head back up. "I want an answer!"

"I..I...I..." he stammered, his hands gripping the edge of the table as he felt his cheeks burn with a blush.

"You can tell me anything," her expression softened and he gulped audibly. "I mean... I just want to know, Donnie. You're always in your lab doing something, I only ever see you in the mornings when you go to get your breakfast... You don't even sleep with me anymore... Is it.. Is it me?" her voice cracked as she voiced her fear.

"No.. No.. It's not you, April.. It's me," her eyes widened and tears rolled down her cheeks. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Please don't cry," he got up and walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms. As the scent of her lavender shampoo invaded his senses, he found it increasingly harder to control himself. She pulled away from him to look at his face, her cheeks glistening from the tears that had fallen.

"I want to know, Donnie," she cupped a hand around his cheeks, and he let out an almost inaudible whine as her touch set fire to his skin. "I promise I wont laugh," she saw the embarrassment on his face as he looked at her in thought.

"Well.. I.. Um.. I may have human-like features.. But.. I'm still.. Well, I'm still a turtle," his eyes squeezed shut, praying to whatever deity was out there that she'd catch on and he didn't have to.. evaluate.. any further.

It was a lost cause.

Her brows scrunched in confusion. "Really? Why are you only telling me this now?" she said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at him. "I know you're a turtle, Donnie. I don't understand why you suddenly decided that's a reason to avoid-" his eyes fluttered open, the longing and wanton in his eyes took her by surprise. Her eyes widened in understanding as the last piece of the puzzle clicked into place. She looked at him with determination glinting in her eyes as she grasped the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up. He inhaled sharply, watching with wide eyes as she lifted the fabric over her head. He couldn't stop the moan that escaped him as her bare breasts came into view.

"Uh.." he stuttered.

"Uh? How eloquent," she pushed herself flush against him, standing on her tiptoes and letting her lips barely ghost over his. "I guess if you're going to avoid me, I'll just have to take matters in my own hands." one of her hands slithered between them and down his plastron, lightly grazing the warm bulge she found there.

"A..April," he moaned, wanting nothing more than to pin her against his table and have his way with her. "April, I don't.. I don't think this is a good idea.. I'm.. Not my-"

"Stop thinking and act, Donnie." she challenged him, pressing more firmly against his lower plastron.

He let go of the single strand of logic and decorum he was holding onto, crushing his lips to hers, his hands cupping her rear. She moaned into his mouth as he backed her against the cold table, bending her backwards forcefully. His hands moved to cup her breasts, pinching them roughly. She broke away from him, letting out a cry of ecstasy. He moved to capture a pert nub in his mouth, biting ever so lightly against her.

"D-Donnie.. Please.. Oh Lord.. Please.." she choked out between ragged breaths, her hands grasping his shoulders tightly, nails digging into him.

He didn't have to be asked twice.

He practically ripped off her jeans and panties, letting them fall in a crumpled heap on the floor without a care. He plunged as deep inside of her as he could, a low rumbling noise ripping through his chest. His name bounded from her lungs as he reared all the way back before thrusting in again, his mouth latching onto her shoulder. He nipped and sucked relentlessly, his hands grasping a rough hold on her hips as he practically pounded her into the table. \

It wasn't long before she fell over the edge, her walls tightening around him and sending him following after her with a shudder.

* * *

And it can be said now that Donnie never avoided her for any reason again. And now, if you ask April O'Neil what her favorite season is, she'll answer 'spring' in a heartbeat.


End file.
